


In Which Sora Is a Goblin And Bites His Ice Cream

by Infolane_ZARC



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, just a cute meeting for ice cream, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infolane_ZARC/pseuds/Infolane_ZARC
Summary: Sora, being an absolute goblin, has been enjoying his duel disk's new access to the internet. Between dueling people on an online simulator and a new friend, it's pretty pleasant. Today, said friend he has only talked to online, has invited him for some ice cream. Nice!





	In Which Sora Is a Goblin And Bites His Ice Cream

 

Out of all custom functions for his Duel Disk that Ms. Sakaki had insisted he get, perhaps the most important one was, for Sora, internet access. She had been quite shocked that the boy's device had no way to connect to the web, which he couldn't fully understand. Before, at academia, he had never had the need for any kind of network like this. LAN networks among duelists in a team was enough.

Of course, thinking about it, that was just another way to keep everyone isolated and compacent, a necessity in their extensive brainwashing. To break from being alone in this sense too, it was one more of the countless steps he had to take towards fitting in society now that Academia was a thing of the past. At least, he reasoned, this was one of the most fun steps.

A little bell sound. Sora smiled as he clicked on the messaging app. This was one of the few contacts he had set a custom notification sound for- a person he had yet to meet, but that had been quickly climbing the ladder of his favourite people.

 

GlassBell: Hey there! ^^

 

Username GlassBell, who Sora usually just called “Bell”. The two had officially met during an online duel- something small and not the most exciting feature, but good for meeting new people. Her deck was impressive. Wind witches mixed with some speedroids and with a heavy graveyard recovery engine, all to create hordes of synchro monsters very quickly. It was truly a fearsome deck and he had gone all out, stringing out his own effects for matching summon power. In the end, as close a duel as it was, Frightfur Kraken was the key for Sora's victory.

 

PlushEvi.: hi Bell! ^ w^) Whatcha up to?

GlassBell: just bored : p yugo managed to fall asleep while mopping the floor

 

So, there it was. Fact was, “Bell” knew a lot of people Sora also knew. He supposed he could always ask Yuya or anyone else about who she was- but something about keeping it somewhat of a mystery was fun.

 

PlushEvi: did he fall on his face haha?

GlassBell: spot on. I just heard him hitting the floor! He didn't even deign to wake up!

PlushEvi: tired?

GlassBell: yup. Him and Yuto had a long string of duels earlier

PlushEvi: bet bird brain's sis is having to deal with goth.yu in the same position rn

GlassBell: Oh hell no! Yuto is much more responsible than this idiot

PlushEvi: ur idiot

GlassBell: Haha, pretty funny ;p but I suppose you are right. Hes like a little brother

PlushEvi: uwahh arent I your lil bro tho? ;(

GlassBell: Evi, we both know you are the annoying little dps mage

PlushEvi: the whomst!!

GlassBell: nvm! Anyway im not messaging you for no reason!

 

Since their first duel, there had been many more. Exciting, close ones bringing both duelists to their limits. Well, at least in terms of strategy and effect management, which was still the most mportant part of any duel. He had come to hold her in high regard and they had even shared knowledge about each other's traademark special summon method! For Sora, that was always huge. He loved the idea of being someone's teacher, yes, but he also held much pride about his Fusions and didn't simply spread the word like nothing!

And, it wasn't like this girl was just about duels. She could be a rough as she was protective, an honest big sis type that Sora thought was just charming. Sure, sometimes she chided him when he started lying through his teeth for fun or was up way too late, but he couldn't bring himself to get annoyed at that. Not when her scoldings were out of genuine concern for the most part.

 

PlushEvi: your reasons better have to do with inordinate amounts of candy ; >c

GlassBell: pftt! They don't, but I can arrange some

GlassBell: just not too much. Im surprised you havent gotten cavities yet

PlusheEvi: I have no teeth

GlassBell: and the moon is made out of cheese. Anyway!

GlassBell: would you be up to meeting up somewhere?

 

Wow! This was new! He couldn't help but to feel a pang of nervousness that he quicky brushed off. But, really, seeing her face to face? He typed out a reply.

 

PlushEvi: sre1  
PlushEvi: *sure!

PlushEvi: a real duel eh? *o wo)

GlassBell: I mean, if you want! But I thought about eating a snack somewhere.

GlassBell: ^^

PlushEvi: a date eh? prrty bold of u

GlassBell: if you don't want to, you don't have to! ^^' I just thought it'd be cool

GlassBell: I mean, at least gotta try asking, right?

PlushEvi: hjkl

 

That last message was not on purpose. Just the result of his finger accidentally sliding on the screen. His attempt to be cool and tease by calling the meet up a date had been completely twarthed by a lack of denying. Then again, he should have seen that coming- goddamn his inability to contain snarky remarks!

 

PlushEvi: I want to go out with you! I mean I don't have DM installed tho

GlassBell: no? Well, its ok, I got it : ) ill hop over to standard then! Uh, you know yuya's place?

PlushEvi: yeah I know. There's a bunch of good places to eat around.

GlassBell: my deal: we go to that ice cream store two streets down and you pay for both

PlushEvi: Eh?? You leech! You are in luck I'm so generous * u ^u)

 

More like in luck that Ms. Sakaki was a kind soul who could not resist giving Sora candy money every now and then.

 

GlassBell: well, think of it as the man paying the lady's food, hehe!

PlushEvi: you! Are taking this too far! >: T! Dont push your luck or you might meet an ufortunate fate!

GlassBell: pftff, I'm terrified,,,

PlushEvi: FrightFur Tiger will appear in your bed today, I've put that curse on you just now, look at it

>>PlushEvi sent “scary_pentagram_on_tiger_forehead.png”

GlassBell: pftpwahaha! Ill watch out! Anyway, can I see you at six?

PlushEvi: sure thing, ill arrive with my cult followers

GlassBell: oh please, better for all of their ice creams too

PlushEvi: im a millionaire its ok ; )

GlassBell: liiiar. Ill keep that in mind tho. Seeya @ 6! ^^

>>GlassBell has disconnected.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Only five minutes left til 6 and Sora was only now out of his bath, looking around the closet he shared with Yuya for some good clothes. He really didn't have much he liked to wear- a narrow taste expected from someone used to only wearing a uniform his entire life. In the end, he wound up putting some leggings, a blue skirt he liked and one of his endless black sweaters, along with using his usual boots.

By the time he managed to get Yuya's mom to lend him some money, he was already late. He didn't even bother to use the door, just jumped out of the closest window and started running.

Sora knew very well his speed running was unmatched- who else could anyone name that was able to keep up with running motorcycles? Sure, not for long, but still!

In less than a minute, he was in the little ice cream store. A quaint little place, the selection stand enticing passerbies with its promise of cold sweetness. He looked around, checking the tables for whoever looked to be the right person-

“Evi?”

An inquiring voice. He smiled and turned towards up- just to find himself very, very surprised by the green haired girl currently waiting for him.

See, Sora didn't know much about Rin per se- just her face and that she was one of the bracelet girls, captured by Yuri all this time ago. Judging from her face, she also knew enough about Sora to be surprised.

He walked up to her and sat in the table, never taking his eyes off of her.

“I can't believe this-” she started and Sora quickly interrupted.

“Uh, I really don't want to be a harbinger of bad memories. So, if you want me to go, I will-”

She seemed a bit surprised to hear that- a moment of silence passed and then she chuckled.

“Come on now! It's over already. I'll tell you what I told Yuri a while ago- I'm not the type to hold grudges. If I wasn't ready to give the people of fusion a blank slate to build off from, I wouldn't have even been dueling you.”

Her smile was kind and warm. She did look a lot like Yuzu- almost identical, save for her hair. As charismatic and lovable, but also firm. The image of confidence. Yeah! She was honest, open and definetively expected the same from him. This wasn't place for feling guilty!

“Alright- right! Let me try this hello again, ok?”

He stood from the table and took some steps back before retracing them, Hitting the palms of his hands on the tabletop to produce a loud noise. He grinned.

“You leech! Let's get the ice cream already!”

Her laughter was loud, they were definetively getting some attention from the other costumers. None of them was the kind of particularly care though. She stood up and walked to the counter, followed by Sora.

“That was far too cruel this time!” She playfully scolded.

“Well, it's my money and sweets that are on the stake, so I have all the right to be cruel.”

Rin wound up ordering a two ball cone while Sora went all out with a tri-ball petit gateau. She was already at work licking hers when they got back to the table, while Sora has to unfortunately wait for his order to get prepared.

“So” he started. “your actual name is Rin, right? I hope I'm not mixing you up with Ruri or Serena”

“No worries, you got it right. Congrats on being able to identify me better than Yugo!”

“That guy's entire brain is in his heart! Did you hear that Serena had to kick him a bunch of times because he was so sure she was you?”

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, a mix of annoyance and care.

“I'm just glad she didn't hurt him seriously. But enough about Yugo! Yuya's told me about you. Sora Shiun'in, new adopted member of the Sakaki family?”

“Yup. Miss Sakaki let me stay in her house, it's pretty nice. Kinda boring if you ask me, though.”

“I asume that's why you are never offline from the duel simulator?”

It was his turn to roll his eyes.

“You can't say anything! You are also online all the time, y'know?”

“Yeah, but at least you actually see me AFK. Admit it, I've got more of a life than you.”

Sora would have argued, fueling the playful bickering, but was interruped by the arrival of his food. Without missing a beat, he raised an entire ball with his spoon and bit right into it, letting the rest drop down before taking a matching piece of the steaming hot brownie.

Rin looked like she had seem a mortal sin.

“You just bit right into that!”

Sora muttered something, but was muffled by the food.

“Uh- no talking with full mouth? But, oh my god, Sora, what the hell?”

He gulped down what he had in his mouth.

“I'm hungry and powerful, my teeth know no human bounds!”

“You are just playing God at this point. When the consequences strike you down from your high horse, don't say I didn't warn you”

“Rin, Rin, Rin. You substimate me as always. The more often my brain freezes, the more I learn to navigate and endure the pain. I acquire power, much more than you cowardly peasants.”

She burst out laughing, almost dropping her cone. Sora took this opportunity to take more bites of the dessert.

“I can't believe these stupid jokes are coming from someone as cute as you, honestly!”

“What? You expect me to just say 'N-nya~!!' and look like a doll? I mean, I can totally do that, but only if I get stuff out of it!”

“You are a devious little demon, you know what?”

“And you are mini mom with more synchro summons and motorcycles!”

“To be fair, working on D-Wheels is healthier than just being locked ina room dueling online and eating candy. You are gonna rot.”

Sora raised his spoon, almost bragging.

“Like I said, I'm hugry and powerful. Stop being a mom! One'd think you already have a handful with that Yugo!”

She put her tongue out before finishing her cone, the last of the biscuit disappearing in her mouth.

Sora took very, very little time to finish his Petit Gateau, the food basically dissappearing in a couple minutes. The boy was definetively serious about 'navigating and enduring' the pain, because he did end up with a brain freeze. And hilariously trying to hold himself together, ending up making endless streams of funny faces that cracked Rin up, as much as she tried to give him some advice on how to ease the freeze.

It was a rather pleasant time, honestly. They still stayed around to chat for a while, mostly jokes, friendly arguing and talk about dueling- it was like time was going by far too quick and when night broke, it was sad to have to admit it was time to go. Despite what had been agreed, the two wound up splitting the bill on Rin's insistence.

She still walked with him to his home, given her way back to Synchro was nothing but a couple clicks and configuring her teleport adress with Dimension Move on her duel disk.

“So” He began. “today was just awesome. We should meed up again one of these days!”

“Oh, absolutely. I bet you know a lot of good places we could go to next”

“Yeah! I know there's a place around with a puclic duel arena. We could tag duel with the kids around. I mean, our decks don't really work together, but people around here generally suck, so!”

“As full of yourself as always! That's my boy. But yeah! I'd love to do that. We can train online too, maybe?”

“You may need it, but I definetively don't” He bragged but quickly added. “Of course, if it is to help you out, I am always ready to serve.”

“Oh, _such_ a good guy!” She joked before shaking her head.

“Well, can't be late for dinner. See you around, Rin!”

“Bye bye!”

Just before Sora could turn away, she leaned in and planted a little kiss on his cheek. His eyes went wide and he blushed, caught by surprise. It was nice, sure, but made him absolutely flustered and unable to shoot back any kind of snarky remark.

As she clicked on the duel disk and the glow of the teleportation began, he caught a glimpse of a self satisfied smirk. This girl!

“I-I'm not gonna l-let this pass! I-it's me who's gonna make you blush next time, you leech!”

“I'll be waiting for that eagerly!”

She replied in a sing-sing manner, being engulfed by light and disappearing.

Oh, she better not ask for any extra turn or mercy in any duel against him for a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sora's PlushEvi username is actually short for PlushEvisceration. Yuya advised him to use a more kid friendly name online.


End file.
